


Time

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Time

Sitting at the kitchen table, quiet but not withdrawn, Carol let the buzzing conversations wash over her, finding the exuberance of her friends and family to be rejuvenating. A soft smile as she trailed her gaze around the table. At the far end, siblings Phyla and Genis compared their feats achieved during patrol, a friendly competitiveness between them. To Carol’s right, Maria leaned closer to Wendy, intently listening to the older woman’s methodically phrased yet passionately delivered latest project. On her left, the quieter pair yet radiating the same love and closeness that Carol and Maria did, Riri and Monica mostly gazing at one another as they sported blissful expressions.


End file.
